


A Cure for Insomnia

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris helps Anders get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Insomnia

Fenris circled the camp in cat form before settling on top of a stump to finish out his watch. In many ways it was easier now that his companions knew of Kitty. Keeping watch on the camp at night could be done as the cat, utilizing sharper hearing and superior night vision, without the worry of being caught. He scanned the forest and made circuits around the camp, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

The day had been stressful. Anders had drained his mana more than once during the battles that had occurred on this outing to Sundermount. The mage had drawn first watch and Fenris had drawn second. Even though he was exhausted, Fenris watched him turn restlessly on their bedroll. Before his shift was half done he jumped down from his perch and padded over to where he lay. Anders’ eyes were open as he’d expected, lying on his side facing away from the fire.

“Have you ever been so tired you couldn’t sleep?” Anders whispered wearily when Fenris sat in front of him.

He mewed softly, his tail curled around his feet, the end flicking restlessly.

“I’ll be fine,” he said with a small tired smile.

There was a brief scratch under his chin and Fenris rubbed their cheeks together when his fingers disappeared. He sat there for a while longer, hoping his nearness would help. Anders rolled to his back and closed his eyes. Minutes later he rolled onto his side again. The mage sighed and opened his eyes. His fingers twitched where they lay in front of his nose and Fenris stood. They had learned that if he was to actually keep watch Anders had to keep his hands to himself. It was too easy for Fenris to lose track of what he was supposed to be doing.

As much as he would have liked to lose himself to those fingers running through his fur, he still had to finish out his watch. Fenris rubbed himself along Anders’ chest before making another circuit around camp and jumped up to the stump he’d sat on before. Anders continued to toss and turn for another hour while Fenris contemplated ways to help him.

Fenris woke Hawke by tapping his cheek repeatedly with a paw. Hawke sat up with a yawn, waving him off irritably. He sauntered over to their bedroll, looking back once to make sure Hawke was actually awake and jumped over Anders’ momentarily still body. The mage smiled tiredly as Fenris settled against his chest on top of the blanket. As he’d expected Anders began scratching him behind the ears and stroking his back. He began purring, Anders’ fingers slowly coming to rest on his side.

He was nearly asleep when a disgruntled sigh pulled him from the brink. Anders was still wide awake. Fenris stood and stretched before moving off of the blanket. He mewed softly as he pawed at it. Silently Anders lifted the edge and he ducked under, crawling along his torso until he reached the mage’s thighs. Fenris pushed against his legs until he’d straightened them. Rubbing his cheek against him until he found what he was looking for, Fenris positioned himself carefully and shifted. He could see nothing huddled under the blanket as he was, but he knew Anders’ crotch was directly in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Anders whispered curiously.

“Putting you to sleep,” Fenris whispered back. “Hush.”

This was definitely not how he’d imagined their first encounter that wasn’t strictly hands. Anders almost always grew sleepy after sex however and Fenris hoped it would be enough to break through whatever was keeping him awake. A tired mage that couldn’t focus because of sleeplessness could be dangerous to the rest of them. Besides that, Fenris didn’t like seeing him restless and frustrated.

He dug through layers of cloth, pulling loose the laces of his trousers. Anders lifted his hips slightly to allow him to push them down a little. After carefully hooking his small clothes under his balls Fenris took his flaccid cock into his mouth. The position was awkward, little movement possible without alerting Hawke to what he was doing but Fenris had him completely erect quickly. He sucked, swirled his tongue around the head and pressed on sensitive spots.

Anders was very near silent. A hand had been worked under the blanket and he could feel those wonderful fingers holding his hair out of the way. Fenris encouraged him to thrust with a hand on his hip, maximizing what little movement was available. It seemed to take a while before Anders’ breathing became ragged little gasps. His fingers tightened a moment in Fenris’ hair before his mouth was filled with bitter fluid.

Fenris grimaced as he swallowed Anders’ seed. The fingers in his hair loosened considerably before stroking along his ear. He righted the mage’s clothing as best as he could before kissing the back of Anders’ hand. Fenris shifted forms before his leggings could grow any more uncomfortable and crawled out from under the blanket. His eyes were mostly shut, his breathing beginning to even and deepen.

“Tomorrow,” Anders whispered. “I promise…thank you.”

He rubbed their cheeks together and settled into his previous position on top of the blanket against his chest. Fenris spent a few minutes listening to the familiar sound of Anders’ breathing while he licked his flank to get rid of the taste of his seed from his tongue.

He heard Hawke before the mage appeared over them. Fenris looked up at him as he passed, watched him glance down at them before moving on without a second look. Glad that Anders was finally asleep Fenris settled in to sleep as well.


End file.
